The present invention relates to a display mount and a method of making a display mount having one or more transparent film pockets formed thereon.
In the past, a great variety of displays for displaying calendars and the like have been provided. Typically, these display mounts are made of cardboard which have a plurality of calendar leaves attached by staples, stitches, or placed in cutout pockets on the display mount. The display may be provided with some means for supporting the display, such as having a rear hinged panel and a tongue connecting one panel to the other to hold the panels in position. The present invention is directed toward a display mount having a transparent pocket so that insertions such as calendar pads or photographs can be viewed through the pocket or to hold most of the leaves of a calendar pad with the top pages on top of the pocket.
Heat sealed elements to form prior mounts have consisted of a cardboard panel centered between two heat sealable flexible elements such as vinyl which have been heat sealed at exterior edges beyond the inside panel. As these vinyl bindings have been loosely superimposed on both front and back any easels or supports have had to be glued on or stapled on or adjacent panels of both easel and locking tongue made from additional boards and vinyl sealed adjacent to the mount panel.
A transparent or opaque pocket when formed on an outside surface has also been held in place by heat sealing at exterior edges beyond the area of the inside board. These sharp edges resulting from the cutting of the two or three vinyl bindings outside of the edge sealing have been objectionable. In contrast, my prior patents as shown and others have had the quality and smoothness of bookbound edges and the capability of a preformed easel in the back of the front board impossible with the two sided vinyl items sealed around outside edges.
Until this invention the advantages of a transparent or opaque pocket on the outside front panel of a mount with bookbound edges and the method of making it economically has not been available.
This invention includes the new combination of bookbinding by gluing and also heat sealing of an outside pocket for a superior mount without sharp edges and with the added capability of a preformed easel either on the back of the mount or an extension of a single easel panel adjacent to one edge.
Typical display mounts for calendar pads and the like may be seen in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,706 for a display mount having a well in the face thereof for displaying materials such as calendar pads, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,058,410, and 3,079,715, for an improved display mount structure and improved method for forming the display windows and display wells in display mount structures. In addition, my prior patents on display and photomounts may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,216,582; 3,068,139; and 3,002,720, which include my patent on an aluminum hinge which allows a supporting prop or other display mount supports to be mounted with a flexible hinged panel which stays in place without the use of interconnecting tongues or the like.
The present invention, advantageously, provides a transparent pocket for the placement of calendar pads, or the like, along with the method of making display mounts with transparent pockets formed thereon which preferably reduces the weight of the display mount by the use of single panels in the forming of the display mounts. The display mounts also provide an attractive appearance, compactness, and reduce the costs of producing the mounts, as well as the costs for postage when mailed. Increased strength and stability of the mount results from no cutout panels with the calendar pad leaves retainable inside the pocket without any staples.